


World gone mad

by palacegate



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, angst i think, but it’s not really sad either, it’s eliots wedding day, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palacegate/pseuds/palacegate
Summary: It’s Eliot’s wedding day.He and Quentin talk.





	World gone mad

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first completed fic ever. I hope it’s good?? I hope it’s in character?? I find it hard to objectively read my writing and decide wether or not it’s good, so please do give me criticism and/or praise :))

It was Eliot’s wedding day. Magic was back, the fairy queen had been defeated and everything was back to normal. Or as normal as things could get in Fillory. 

It had been months since the engagement of king Idri and high king Eliot, but in between the quest for magical golden keys and trying to stop the fairy queen from breeding an army of little fairy shits, there hadn’t been time for a royal wedding. 

Eliot was disappointed he hadn’t got married sooner, during the time when magic was gone. It would have meant there was no magically binding contract, and Eliot would’ve been free to be with whoever he chose, whenever he chose. But Eliot could never be that lucky.

Fen was surprisingly enthusiastic about the wedding planning. Her spirits had lifted dramatically since the return of their daughter, despite the fact that Fray had yet to warm up to her parents.

The morning of the wedding, Fen was up early, making last minute checks, ensuring everything was perfect. But Eliot just did not want to get up. 

The last time Eliot had married, it had been for his friends, to help them defeat the beast. This time it would be for his people, to unite Fillory and Loria. He was a king, doing what was expected, even if it was not what he wanted. When he was bound to Fen, the idea of marrying Idri was the best thing that could’ve happened to him, but when he realised his banishment meant he could be with other people once again, marrying the king of Loria didn’t seem so exciting anymore.

Especially not after spending a lifetime with Quentin. A lifetime with any other man would be dull compared to being with Quentin. Even when he married Arielle and had a son, Eliot still enjoyed every day together, and loved him unconditionally.

Eliot understood that Quentin would never love him the way he wanted to be loved, but what they had was enough. Enough to make him want to say fuck it and just not turn up to his own wedding. But he knew he couldn’t do that. Not when he didn’t have a backup. Not when this wedding was the difference between war and peace. 

Benedict had suggested asking Margo to marry Ess. But even if Margo agreed, it wouldn’t work. She was still married to Fomar, even though he was locked in the dungeons. 

So Eliot played the part, pretended to be excited about his wedding, pretended to care about flower arrangements and colour schemes.

With an hour to go until the wedding, Eliot still hadn’t moved. He knew everyone would be looking for him by now. He was due for a last minute fitting half an hour ago and he never missed a fitting.

He wasn’t surprised when there was a knock at his door, accompanied by Quentin’s voice asking “El, are you in there? I’m coming in.” 

Eliot propped himself up on his elbow as Quentin entered. He was in royal robes and was wearing his crown for once.

“Well don’t you look dazzling.” Eliot grinned.

Quentin let out a shy laugh and sat at the foot of Eliot’s bed. 

“What are you still doing in here? I thought you would’ve been up hours ago.” 

Eliot didn’t see the point in lying. “Thinking. About us.” 

Quentin’s eyes widened slightly, “what do you mean?” 

Eliot let his arm drop and his head fall back to the pillow. “You know what I mean, Q”

Eliot heard Quentin shuffle uncomfortably before he spoke again. “Why are you getting married then?” 

“I have to, you know this. I can’t just do what I want anymore.” Eliot raised his voice slightly, and felt Quentin flinch. He sat up and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“Q, I don’t want to get married.” 

Quentin leaned his head onto Eliot’s hand. “I don’t want you to get married either, El.” 

Eliot huffed out a small laugh. “Oh really? Why ever not?”

Quentin blinked quickly and shook his head. “I just-“ he sighed. “Don’t laugh, but I just thought maybe we were building up to be something more than what we are now.” 

Eliot smiled and kissed Quentin’s forehead. “It’d never work.” 

Quentin laughed. “No, it wouldn’t, but I wanted to try. I wanted to try when we were completing the mosaic. I just wasn’t brave enough.”

“But you’re brave enough now?” 

Quentin shook his head. “I just have nothing to loose now. You’re getting married.” 

Eliot linked his hand with Quentin’s. “I’m sorry. There’s no other way.” 

Quentin nodded. “I know.” 

Eliot wasn’t surprised when Quentin leaned in, connecting their lips. He reached his hand to Quentin’s neck and squeezed reassuringly. 

Eliot was however surprised when he felt his cheeks getting wet with Quentin’s tears, Though he didn’t pull away. He just threaded his fingers through Quentin’s hair and pulled him closer, held him tighter. 

They only separated when Margo’s voice rang through the castle. “Eliot, I swear to fuck, I will gouge your liver out if you miss your wedding and start a war!”

“That’s my cue to leave.” Quentin whispered, pressing his forehead to Eliot’s.

“Yeah.” Eliot nodded. 

Quentin stood and began to walk away before seemingly changing his mind. He swiftly turned and pressed another quick kiss to Eliot’s lips. 

“I wish there was another way.” 

And with that, Eliot was left sat alone in his chambers to prepare for his wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr and send me prompts? My user is quentinskeys :)


End file.
